In the oil and gas industry, pipe and other tubular items are regularly hoisted vertically from the pipe racks on the ground to a work basket on the derrick which is typically 5 to 37 feet above the ground depending on the type of rig used. The pipe is then typically run down the well by the snubbing unit or workover rig from the work basket. There are also occasions when the process is reversed and the pipe must be retrieved from the work basket back down to the ground and placed on pipe racks.
The oil and gas industry is a hazardous occupation. The need for reliable and safe manipulation of pipe and other tubular items is significantly warranted to maintain a safe work environment for all workers on the well site. In addition, it is vital to keep production at its peak performance. Traditionally, pipe was manipulated via boom and cable type apparatuses which were dangerous to the rig hand and could potentially damage the pipe. To solve these problems pipe handlers were designed to carry one (1) joint of pipe at a time via a trough type carriage. Further, pipe handlers were typically chain driven.
This invention satisfies both major components. It increases productivity by manipulating up to sixteen (16) joints of pipe securely in a single trip without damaging the pipe and it accomplishes the safety factor by controlling the amount of round trips to the work basket as well as giving the derrick hand an additional escape route in case of an emergency.